


don't you miss me baby?

by RedSF



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Bottom Eve Polastri, F/F, Library Sex!, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Villanelle, tiny amount of sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSF/pseuds/RedSF
Summary: Eve works at the local library. Villanelle won't stop texting her.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 3
Kudos: 143





	don't you miss me baby?

Villanelle. The sweet smell of her perfume. Her perfect mouth and the way she smiled mischievously down at Eve. The soft kisses traced up the inside of her thighs. Her fingers on her. Inside her. That’s all that had been on Eve’s mind all day since she had kissed a sleepy Villanelle goodbye that morning before work. 

It was slowly approaching the end of the afternoon. Eve was finishing up putting the last of the returned books back on the shelves. She loved her job in the library, it was perfect for her. Today however, Villanelle had not let up. 

Eve’s phone buzzed in her back pocket. She signed and reached for her back pocket, not able to help herself. 

_Stop ignoring my texts._

This wasn’t the first text Eve had received whilst at work that day. She put the phone on the edge of the bookshelf in front of her and continued as before. 

It buzzed again. 

Eve picked up her phone. ‘Fuck’ She whispered to herself. A photo of Villanelle laying in their bed, arm resting behind her head and completely topless. The photo was only from the waist up but it was enough to make Eve imagine exactly what Villanelle had been doing in their bed all day. 

Her fingers hovered over the keyboard on her phone, finally about to text back but before she could respond another text immediately followed. 

_Don’t you miss me baby…_

Eve was so frustrated and this, combined with the memories of Villanelle in bed the previous night, was not helping. She put her phone back in her pocket and headed back down to the entrance of the library. Two hours left. She could do this.

The rest of the afternoon went relatively quick with no more teasing texts or photos from Villanelle. 

‘Eve,’ Geraldine rushed towards the front desk ‘I’ve done a quick sweep and it looks like we’re all good. Can you lock up? I’ve got an important dinner with mum that I don’t want to be late for..’

‘No worries,’ Eve smiled ‘Go ahead. I’ll be fine’ as Geraldine rushed out of the doors waving behind her. 

Quickly tidying up around the front desk, Eve also decided she would leave off as soon as possible. The rest could wait until tomorrow. She had Villanelle to get home to.

‘Shit’ Eve looked to the back of the library, hearing the sound of books being moved. Surely there was no one there? Geraldine had checked, hadn’t she? 

Eve debated ignoring it and leaving but knew if she did that there was no way she would be able to switch off and enjoy her evening with Villanelle. It was the least she deserved after the torture she had been put through. 

Turning away from the doors, Eve headed in the direction of the sound. It was much darker now all the lights had been dimmed for closing, especially in the back corners of the library. She moved slowly down between the rows of shelves, about to turn the corner when a hand on her shoulder turned her and pushed her up against the shelf.  
‘Villanelle!’ Eve pressed her hands against Villanelle’s chest ‘You scared the shit out of me!’ 

‘Payback.. I guess that’s what you get for ignoring me all day, huh?’ Villanelle laughed softly, moving her body closer. 

Eve felt Villanelle’s hand move down between them, undoing the button of her trousers.

‘What are you doing?! 

‘Just seeing how much you really missed me today,’ Villanelle smirked, moving her hand into Eve’s pants.

‘So wet,’ Villanelle moved her fingers over the material of Eve’s underwear ‘Is this for me?’ 

Eve turned her head, knowing that she was close to caving in ‘Please V… We can’t do this here’ 

She felt Villanelle’s other hand against jaw, turning her head back so that they were now staring at each other. Villanelle’s hand moved down gently from her face and down around her neck. She squeezed gently, continuing to gently stroke Eve over her underwear. 

‘Are you sure,’ Villanelle whispered into Eve’s ear ‘Tell me to stop then, baby?’ Moving her fingers down and pushing her underwear to the side, tracing her finger over her wet folds. 

Eve moaned at the touch. Closing her eyes she moved her hips forward, desperate for more contact. 

‘Use your words, Eve.’ Villanelle moved her fingers away, tightening her hold around Eve’s neck. She pushed Eve’s head up so that she couldn’t turn away. 

‘Look at me,’ She traced her fingers over the hem of Eve’s underwear ‘Tell me what you want.’

Eve needed to be touched. She moved her hand to Villanelle’s wrist and guided the teasing hand down into her underwear. 

‘Touch me…’ Eve breathed ‘Please.’

Villanelle smiled, moving her fingertips down to circle gently over Eve’s clit. 

She moved her lips to Eve’s neck, planting small and gentle kisses as she moved her way up to Eve’s jawline. Eve gasped as Villanelle’s tongue traced around her ear. 

‘Does it feel good, baby?’ Villanelle whispered against Eve’s ear as she guided her fingers up and down Eve’s wet folds, teasing closer and closer. 

Eve’s head fell back against the bookshelf behind her as she gasped. Villanelle sunk two fingers inside of her. They moved fast but Eve didn’t care. She had been desperate for Villanelles touch all day. She needed it. 

‘Fuck,’ Villanelle tightened her hand around Eve’s throat as she continue to press her fingers inside Eve ‘You’ve been thinking about this all day, haven’t you?’ 

Keeping her eyes closed and lips parted as she moaned, Eve grabbed the back of Villanelle’s neck and pulled her closed, nodding her head against Villanelle’s. 

“Please.. V-’ 

‘Shh baby’ Villanelle’s palm pressed against Eve’s clit as her strong fingers continued to sink inside her. Faster. 

‘So needy, aren’t you?’ Villanelle’s mouth traced kissed along Eve’s jaw line and back down her neck. Her fingers picking up pace as Eve groaned at the touch. 

This was definitely not the evening she had planned with Villanelle. Villanelle knew exactly how and where to touch her. When to be gentle and when not to be. Right now she needed a quick release and that was exactly what Villanelle had planned to give her.

‘Fuck..’ Eve pushed her hips forward into Villanelle’s touch ‘ I- I’m’ 

‘Let go, baby’ 

Eve gasps, her body shaking as she tightened her grip around the back of Villanelle’s neck. Her hand moved up into her Villanelle’s hair and she pulled Villanelle’s face into her neck. She breathed heavy as her orgasm slowed, feeling Villanelle’s breath warm against her neck. 

Fingers slowed inside Eve before withdrawing. Villanelle brought them up to Eve’s mouth, tracing them over her lips and leaned into place a gentle kiss upon them. 

‘Maybe you’ll remember this next time you decide to ignore my texts.’

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I've written so just experimenting.
> 
> I'll use this account to probably practise writing when I have time around working I guess!
> 
> Also made a separate twitter account which I may or may not use if anyone wants to follow @hiddenkilling :)


End file.
